


Body Heat

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-08
Updated: 2004-08-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Two men find comfort in a cold room half a world away from the place they belong.





	Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"Jesus Christ, Jackson, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Paul Davis gasped, coming completely awake in a matter of seconds as a human popsicle crawled into bed with him and shared his frostbitten self.

 

"What the hell do you think I'm doing, Davis?" Daniel snarled back, cuddling into the other man, trying desperately to get warm. "I'm fucking freezing. This room is fucking freezing, hell this whole country is fucking freezing!" the irate archeologist muttered as he plastered himself against Paul's back, wrapping his arms around the air force major's waist for comfort.

 

"Thanks for sharing," Paul rejoined a bit sarcastically, "and for waking me too. By the way, you do realize its spring here, warmer than the winter, right?"

"Hey, I'm spreading the love, as Jack would say. And it's still too fucking cold for me. God, I hate the cold. Colorado Springs I can almost tolerate because I'm off world so much and summers there are hot even if they are humid, but this? Bone chilling, wet, damp, cold and miserable.

 

"I grew up in Egypt and lived on Abydos for Christ's sake, this is torturous. Only for Teal'c and even then, he's gonna pay when we get him back."

 

"Kinky," Paul chuckled, deciding to enjoy having a Daniel blanket instead of bitching about it. "Didn't know you and Teal'c had something going? Besides, I would have pictured him the top, what with that whole big bad Jaffa thing he has going on," Paul continued with a snicker.

 

"Okay, that was just disgusting," Daniel finally managed to say. "I like Teal'c, he's one of my closest friends despite everything... or maybe because of everything that's gone on between us but... no. Just no."

 

"Okay so we've established that Teal'c doesn't ring your bells, who then? Sam? Janet? Nurse Evans? Jack??" Paul teased amused with each of Daniel's vehement protests. Until the last name, that was.

 

Turning around slowly so he could see Daniel's face, Paul studied his friend carefully. "You have a thing for Jack, Daniel?" The silence and the brief glimpse of pain before those blue eyes shuttered spoke volumes. "And he's doing the flirting with Carter thing... God, Daniel. I'm sorry," Paul murmured, sincerely contrite about teasing the other man.

 

"It's not like... he's straight and he's air force, Paul. Don't ask, don't tell and all that crap, you should know that better than anyone. Besides, I'm happy just being his friend. At least I think I'm his friend, it's hard to tell anymore," Daniel said with a dejected shrug of his shoulders.

 

"Things aren't as... it never used to seem like we worked at our friendship and then that whole NID debacle happened and we did have to work at it, hard. For a while there it seemed to be okay but now all I seem to hear is 'shut up, Daniel' or 'Dammit, Daniel' or 'what did you do this time, Daniel' instead of, 'how about a beer and a game?' or 'wanna do pizza tonight?' Truth is, Paul, I'm not even sure if we are still friends or if I've been downgraded to a colleague yet," Daniel admitted with a dejected sigh. "Pathetic, aren't I?"

 

"I'd say you were loyal, Daniel, not pathetic. It takes a lot of courage to stand by someone, especially when faced with the feelings you have for him, when you're not sure how he feels about you. You're a damned good friend and Jack is lucky to have you. I can see it, even if he can't.

 

"As for the whole 'don't ask don't tell' policy, well take it from someone who's affected by it, it doesn't stop a person from having a relationship, just from talking about it at work. Not that I'm in a relationship at the moment but... well now you know," Paul replied with a slight shrug.

 

"Actually no I don't. I know nothing," Daniel promised with a half smile. "Never heard you say anything, Paul, so I'll never be able to tell anyone."

 

Paul touched his forehead to Daniel's. "You're a very good friend, Daniel Jackson; don't let anyone ever convince you differently. Thank you." Smiling, Paul pressed his lips to Daniel's briefly, a quick kiss to convey his gratitude.

A kiss that heated Daniel's blood and made him press his lips harder against the one's lightly brushing his. A kiss that had both men wrapping their arms around each other and pulling tighter. A kiss that had teeth and tongue, nips and licks, claiming each other if only in the heat of the moment.

 

"D-Daniel?" Paul gasped, a shuttering breath echoing throughout their too cold hotel room over with a view of the Kremlin. "What are we doing?"

 

"Sharing body heat," Daniel murmured. "Conserving energy or something. Do we need a reason, Paul?" the archeologist asked quietly. "We're a long way from home and it's just you and me. You don't find me hideous and you're a very handsome man. While I'm the first person to advocate thinking things through in most situations, do we have to just this once? Can't we just feel?"

 

"Sounds good to me," Davis replied gruffly his hands coming up to capture Daniel's head and pull it back down for another heated kiss. Paul had thought Daniel attractive from the first moment they met but had never thought beyond that for the simple fact that Daniel had been married. And had had girlfriends. There'd never been as much as a hint that he might possibly hit for the same team. But now...

 

Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth Paul Davis dove in with zeal, seeing this as an unexpected opportunity to fulfill a fantasy and get to know Daniel Jackson a hell of a lot better than anyone else in the SGC. Intimately better, in fact. O'Neill's loss was definitely his gain.

 

Daniel's hands moved quickly, and the buttons of Paul's pajama top fell away to elegant fingers used to the precise work of his chosen craft and therefore used to dexterous work. Their mouths were forced apart as Daniel ripped off the Henley he'd worn to bed before they were fused back together, teeth clashing and tongues dueling.

 

"God, Paul!" Daniel groaned, his cock pressing hard into the other man's stomach as they came up for air after who knew how long. "No one's ever kissed me like that. It's... god, I want more."

 

"In that case I'm more than happy to oblige," Paul grinned, hands tugging at the track pants Daniel wore in lieu of pajama bottoms. "But first we need to remove all clothing. After all, it's a proven fact that skin on skin is the best method of sharing body heat. I'm charged with guarding the SGC's most valuable asset so I can't let it freeze off, now can I?"

 

"Umm, Paul, my cock isn't the SGC's most valuable asset," Daniel replied dryly, happily squirming to get completely free of his sweats. "And I believe I was called the SGC's best man for this job, not it's most valuable asset."

 

"Trust me, Doctor; I don't lie about these things. Muscle is easy to come by, commanding officers are a dime a dozen, even quantum physicists are becoming more and more available, but there's only one Daniel Jackson. Trips through the Quantum mirror have proved this, am I correct?" Paul countered, skinning out of his own bottoms and tossing them out from underneath the covers onto the floor next to the bed.

 

Daniel shrugged self-consciously. He'd never been overly fond of taking credit for things, even when he should. "Getting a little off topic here, aren't we? I thought we were discussing sharing body heat to keep me from freezing to death tonight so I can be bright eyed and bushy tailed to negotiate in the morning."

Paul heaved an inward sigh. How could Daniel possibly think that he wasn't good enough or smart enough or simply 'enough' for anyone was beyond him. Oh Paul knew about his early years, the radical theories, being laughed out of the Archeological Society and so on and so forth.

 

He'd heard Daniel being referred to as the geek, the nerd, the pacifist, the weakest link and so on and so forth. What he couldn't get was the obvious lack of vision at the SGC. He actually toyed with the idea of having the Pentagon brass make it so that it was mandatory to have monthly eye exams. All Paul had to do was look at Daniel and he could see the man's mettle.

 

Physically Daniel might not be able to take down Teal'c but he'd inflict damage before he went down. But Teal'c was a Jaffa. Paul wouldn't even begin to bet on who'd win if Daniel went toe to toe with someone like him. Paul was also privy to Daniel's range scores. The man had exceptional hand eye coordination. Just because he would rather not fire a weapon didn't mean that Daniel couldn't do it. Much the same way that just because Daniel chose to seek alternative solutions to violence first it didn't mean that he couldn't resort to it when given no other choice.

 

Paul snorted at the willful blindness that seemed to be such a part of the SGC but was more than willing to benefit from it. It just meant that he could appreciate Daniel first. He rather liked that thought.

 

"Considering everything this is probably a stupid question but you've done this before, right?" he asked the other man.

 

"Define this," Daniel mumbled.

 

"Oh god, you mean you've never....?"

 

"Had anal sex, no. I've given blowjobs, hand jobs and enjoyed them. Really liked frottage too, but I've never been penetrated," Daniel replied matter-of-factly.

"Right. Well considering that I actually prefer bottoming that's good to know. You do realize that penetrating is much different than being penetrated, right? However, I really have no desire to spend the day trying not to squirm in front of the Russians tomorrow so we'll skip that part entirely."

 

The scowl that spread across Daniel's face soon had him revising his statement slightly. "But after tomorrow, we'll see what happens, okay? No promises, just... options."

 

"I guess I can live with that. I mean, no offense, but it's not true love or anything," Daniel finally relented with a grin.

 

"Love no, but lust? Oh yeah. Definitely been lusting after your body since the moment I first laid eyes on it. I just thought you were straight, that and the fact that I'm military," Paul responded with a chuckle.

 

"I'd classify myself as bicurious for the moment. I don't have enough experience yet to determine if I'm bisexual or not.

 

"I adored Sha're, her strength and fragility, her thirst for knowledge, her smile and laugh, her passion. She might have been a gift to a 'god' but I'm the one who worshipped her," Daniel whispered. "And I love women, their curves, their smell, the softness and voluptuousness of their bodies, their taste, everything about them. I love where I love and I don't look at the outside wrapper just the contents of the package, which is why I'm in the mess I'm in right now.

 

"I have to admit I've started to notice things now, the hard planes of a washboard abs, the definition of biceps, triceps and pecs, how a guy is hung, the size of his thighs, the firmness of his ass, his lips.

 

"I like sucking a guy off, I like the taste of come, I really like being blown and having my balls played with. Guys just seem to know better how to touch, how to suck, and how much pressure, when to use teeth or not. I guess it's because we can intimately relate to our own wants and needs so we can translate them better onto another man," Daniel shrugged. "We've established that I've never been or been the one penetrating... I'd like to try that eventually after all, all knowledge is valuable. That and I'd like to stop being bicurious and settle on a form of definition in regards to my sexuality. Ambiguity is fine up to a certain extent. It's growing tired now."

 

Paul had to laugh at Daniel's impromptu speech. "Spoken like a true academic, Jackson," he teased. "So are you suggesting that I... teach you?"

 

"It's crossed my mind a time or two in the last hour," Daniel admitted, rubbing up against Paul to show his still existing interest. "You seem to know what you're doing, you're attractive, you seem to find me attractive and we're friends so there's no probability of hearts and flowers getting in the way and muddling things up. You know where I stand and I know what you are by definition of your career. And I'm tired of being alone and pining for what will never be. I think I need to move on, Paul. It's never gonna happen and it's going to eat me up inside if I continue down this road. I don't want to have to leave the SGC or SG1, so I need to..."

 

"Move on?" Paul reiterated gently.

 

"Yeah," Daniel sighed. "I need to. Help me?"

 

"My pleasure, Dr. Jackson," Paul replied solemnly. And Colonel O'Neill's loss, he thought with savage satisfaction because despite what Daniel thought Major Paul Davis knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill had had fuck buddies in his past and perhaps even relationships before his marriage to Sarah. When you were part of the silent minority in the military you banded close together with those you knew shared your proclivities, and you heard things. Paul had heard a lot of things about Jack O'Neill, not that he'd ever divulge a confidence like that, or more importantly hurt Daniel with the knowledge.

 

"So, in light of the fact that you don't want to squirm in front of the Russians tomorrow, any suggestions on what we can do tonight to keep warm?" Daniel breathed, nipping at Paul's earlobe to regain his attention.

 

"Well," Paul drawled, refocusing on Daniel with a seductive smile. "First thing you lean in the boy scouts is how to rub two sticks together to create friction and that friction will often create heat," he teased.

 

"Mmm, frottage. I love frottage," Daniel sighed. "I'm very good at it. You have to be if you're an archeologist. Rubbing things is part of the job."

 

"You know, I'm becoming fascinated with archeology," Paul chuckled, lifting a thigh over Daniel's and tugging him forward with the heel of his foot so that their cocks aligned with one another. Letting out a tiny groan, Paul thrust slightly, feeling the smear of precum across his stomach and the soft gusting of Daniel's moaned approval.

 

"Oh yeah, that works," Daniel agreed breathlessly, his hands on Paul's shoulders to tug him further forward while his mouth sought and found the other man's, sealing them together as the two man began to rub and thrust and move against each other.

 

Paul's hands came down to grasp Daniel's hips, mashing their bodies together so that not even air could slide between them.

 

Rub and thrust, grind and rotate, over and over the two men pushed, pulled and everything in between. Their breathing became labored and harsh; their lips fell apart so that they could supply more oxygen to their bodies through their panting mouths. Foreheads touched and eyes closed while hands kneaded and massaged, stroked and pulled.

 

"Oh god. Ohgodohgodohgod," Daniel whimpered through clenched teeth as his dick leapt and slapped itself between his and Paul's bodies. So close, he was so fucking close. All it would take was...

 

At that moment Paul brushed the pad of his index finger lightly across Daniel's tightly clenched anus and that was all it took. Daniel howled and went off like a rocked, coating their stomachs with his come. The wet heat of semen and the smell of musk in the air was all it took to set Paul off as well since he'd been riding the edge for some time now.

 

"Fuck," he gasped, his chest heaving as he came down off of his orgasmic high. "That was... god damn. I needed that."

 

Daniel chuckled and then grimaced as the sticky remains of their pleasure was made known to him in the slight stretching of his stomach. "Damn. If I'd known we were gonna do this I'd have brought a wash cloth or something to clean us up with. Blech. This is the one part of this whole thing that I'm not overly fond of."

 

"The clean up?" Paul had to laugh. Daniel had the oddest set of sensibilities he'd ever encountered but it was rather endearing. "And here I thought that eating barbequed Goa'uld would have been worse."

 

"Ew. Thanks for the reminder, Davis. Ass."

 

Paul let out a guffaw as he reached down onto the floor and snagged the first article of clothing his seeking hand came across. Tugging it back under the covers he quickly wiped off himself and Daniel before tossing it back out onto the floor. "We'll clean up properly in the morning. When it's warmer. Get some sleep, Daniel, we've got a busy day tomorrow. And don't worry. We'll get Teal'c back somehow."

 

The archeologist grunted an acknowledgement, eyes already closed and sleep creeping up fast. Finding the strength he tugged Paul closer, wrapping himself limpet like around the other man, instinctively seeking his heat. "Night, Davis, and thanks," he murmured before drifting off.

 

"My pleasure, Jackson, believe me," Paul replied, sleep following close behind.

 

 

"Well that never happened in any of the simulations," Daniel said dryly, looking over to Colonel Chekov with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "Sorry."

 

"At least you have your friend back, this is good," Chekov sighed, trying to figure out how he'd explain this to his superiors.

 

Paul wandered over to stand next to Daniel. "Considering we broke your DHD, Colonel, it might be arranged to help set you up with a dialing system such as our own. It's the least we can do."

 

"Colonel," Hammond called out, gaining the Russian's attention. "How about that tour of the facility I promised you?"

 

Daniel and Paul watched the two men walk out. "Dinner tonight?" Daniel offered. "My place, I'll even cook."

 

"I'd like that. I'm not due back into Washington until tomorrow afternoon. Mind a houseguest?"

 

"I'd like company," Daniel replied with a smile. "Just let me go say hello to Teal'c and change."

 

Jack listened to Daniel's off tune humming and was shocked to realize he hadn't heard it in a very long time. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Daniel so... up beat.

 

"So, Daniel, got any plans for tonight, I was thinking we could order in a pizza and catch a game or something," he offered, wanting to get to the bottom of his friend's change in mood.

 

The shock on Daniel's face as he turned around to look at Jack took the older man aback. "What? I got spinach between my teeth or something?" he muttered self consciously.

 

"No, nothing like that," Daniel replied slowly. "It's just that... you haven't bothered to invite me over in a very long time, Jack. It' surprised me, that's all."

"Whaddaya mean I haven't..." Jack began only to trail off as he realized that Daniel was right. It had been a long time since he'd made the effort to see his friend. And Daniel had stopped making overtures after Jack had turned him down for something like the fortieth time in a row. Because Jack had been avoiding Daniel and spending all his time with Carter. Because Jack had been afraid of how he was starting to feel about Daniel. He'd driven the other man away. Fuck.

"Well, maybe we could start rectifying that now, hunh?"

 

"Big word, Jack, you been playing scrabble with Teal'c again?" Daniel teased. "And I'd like to but I've already got plans," the archeologist finished, shrugging into his brown leather jacket and bending to tie the laces on his hiking boots.

 

"Plans? What, you got a date or something?" Jack asked, trying for a teasing tone but falling flat. Daniel was dating? And Jack didn't know about it? There was something very wrong with this picture.

 

"Or something," Daniel replied with a mysterious smile and a slight shrug of his shoulders. "Good night, Jack." And with that Daniel was out the door.

 

Jack cursed, reached into his locker for his own jacket and his wallet, slamming the door shut as he raced to catch up. Throwing the locker room door open, he rounded the corner only to stop dead. Daniel was laughing softly at something Major Davis was saying while they waited for the elevator to arrive. Davis was standing well within Daniel's personal body space and he was watching the archeologist with hungry eyes. Daniel leaned in close and whispered something in Davis' ear that had the air force major closing his eyes and taking a sharp breath.

 

The elevator door opened at that moment and, after checking to make sure it was empty; Davis hauled a laughing Daniel inside, growling slightly. The doors slid shut and Jack sagged against the wall, his legs suddenly no longer able to support him.

 

Daniel had a date. With Paul Davis. Daniel was seeing Paul fucking Davis. Jack suddenly felt very old, very alone and for the first time in months was faced with the fact that he'd done exactly what he'd set out to do. He'd driven his best friend away.

 

All because Jack was in love with Daniel.

 

End! (for now)


End file.
